Mystery of Tyskie Islands
Mystery of Tyskie Islands stylized as Wojti's Mystery Of Tyskie Islands - a Total Conversion mod for DOOM 2 released in 2017. Taking place during the early 20th century on the fictional Pacific island country of The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak and Tyskie Islands, it puts the player in a setting which is a unique combination of both tropical and steampunk settings, as he fight his way through both steam-filled machinery and dense jungles to kill Pica, the country's dictator. Official Description "It's 1912. You are Frank Masseur, an Austro-Hungarian soldier that one day on trip to Guinea washes ashore a mysterious, Oceanic island. Soon enough you realise that this island used to be peaceful and filled with people...until a dictator named Pica haven't managed to get his position and turn it into a police state in which everyone has to be perfectly like Pica wants them to be, or else they will be send into a murderous machine known as CREC-001, or tortured. It is up to you to travel through the archipelago and talk to Pica...in lead-ish preferably." Story Separate article about the Islands' backstory: Island Empire It's 2th October 1912, Frank Masseur washes upon on the shores of The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak and Tyskie Islands, after the ship he was aboard of was struck by a storm, which was so powerful that it somehow hurled the ship into Oceania. The ship got destroyed, Masseur however managed to survive, thrown into a small cave, where after a while of being unconcious, he finally managed to snap back into reality, and armed with his Revolver started to look for aid. What he found however, was Island Empire Revolta, and notes describing how the dictator of the country, Pica, is obsessed with eugenics, and military power. He decided to go forward, finding more clues, and soon arriving at the Digging Rig where he faced The Hammer. When the darkness consumed the Pacific, Frank moved onto another island to purge it from Revolta, later entering it's deep and vast Dead Marsh, where he found the Revolta Swamp Headquarters. There, he faced Oswald Grisworth, the former Confederate soldier now in charge of the purges. Pica's Death Pica was not prepared for Frank Masseur's arrival at the abandoned Chocolate Factory, and was killed, falling motionless into an open water pipe that led to his burial at the sea. In the same year a new Kaizok was elected, and the nation entered a new age of peace and love, and Masseur went his own way. Gameplay Development Story concept and background In early 2017, the author and his friends created a joke conworld wiki where they created the Island Empire and it's lore, with characters such as Pica and the Revolta debuting on it's pages. The Empire's lore was also very political in nature at that wiki, poking fun of some behavior of Polish politicians at the time or pro-eugenics behavior. It also featured some inflation fetish material, with the Island Empire's population being mostly obese, which was mantained in the mod, but toned down to fit the more serious, less parodistic mood later on. Still most of the original parody lore, slightly reworked, was mantained, and is used as the mod's background. Creation of the mod The mod's development began around April or May 2017 as a joke based on polish Tyskie beer commercials featuring Mazur and Mecenas, two Austro-Hungarian soldiers which are being chased by their Oberleutnant named Von Stein. Soon enough, the author decided to make the previously created Island Empire the mod's setting. At the time, it was only known as "Tyskie Doom". The 2017 was a rough year, but finally Mystery Of Tyskie Islands was released to the public on ZDoom Forums. It was however slightly rushed, leading to the cancellation of almost half of the planned levels. Later on, a ZDoom forums user named Korell made major bug fixes to the mod. Links *Download fixed version on ModDB *ZDoom Forums Thread Category:The Game